sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
RedCrab
RedCrab RedCrab is the evolution of LilRedCrab who can be found on the shores of Main Island. RedCrab is an Aqua type creature with Frost coverage. It was made by Neddy. Description "Its exoskeleton is very resistant, to the point that it can walk through flames unharmed. However, physical blows can easily shatter it." RedCrab is, as its name suggests, a red crab. It has a red body with six red legs, despite the regular anatomical ten, a pair of red pincers, tall black eyes, and a beige underbelly. They look identical to their pre-evolutions except they are bigger. Type Matchups RedCrabs are omnivores, like LilRedCrabs, but are smarter and will occasionally even hunt prey that seems easy to kill. However, their main source of food is plankton, so they aren't poisoned from any food they pick up. Females produce a boatload of eggs in order to assure the survival of the species. RedCrabs have their own culture, although it mostly just consists of crabs goofing around making crab-related jokes. Despite getting stronger, it has still kept it's vulnerablility to Shock. Yet there's something ironic about a creature that has come so far, yet is still destined to fry. Well, you can't be crabby about what you can't fix! Their calm, relaxed life at the beach helps to mellow their tempo and have many great laughs with their friends. However, this does not prepare the creature for any loud explosive sounds it may encounter, and will promptly scoot away from loud noises*. *Not reflected within the game. Due to them hunting the deep depths of the ocean for zooplankton, it now has a immunity to the cold temperatures below and can now harness that power. These RedCrabs are quite cool with their frosty powers, and like to chill with their buddies and have a crablast! Training a RedCrab So, you've made it to the second evolution. Well done, your reward is the Frost coverage, useful for tons of new offensive combations or covering the Flora weakness! You've made it this far, let's see you get to the max! Getting to level 45 from here isn't hard with the multiple options you have. While your safest option is definitely the scorpions, feel free to try challenging yourself with some Flora or Sky types in Autanest! When you finally make it to Champion level 45, you'll need the accumulated money of before to buy your RedCrab a Training Band. After you do that, your final 5 challenges await you to battle them! The Scorpions will want to battle you again. Show no mercy. Sand Golems patrolling the pyramid must be left soggy and to be mush. Alien FireyRings must be quenched before continuing. The CactusBeetleKing must be frozen upon his field to face the final challenge of this area, Zeth the Sand Shark. When you defeat him, go to Mountainglace to face the final challenge, the Wendigo. Slaughter all five, and soon enough, you will achieve Demigod status! Stat overview As its description indicates, RedCrab has an amazing Endurance stat. Coupled with a good Vitality stat, this allows it to fight creatures with high Spirit easily. It also has a good Spirit stat, allowing it to fight foes easily. Its Guard is low, however, and its Strength and Agility are even lower. This makes it easy to identify as a Spirit-based tank. They have Frost coverage, rather surprisingly, allowing them to cover their Flora weakness and giving them access to a great offensive type. Overall, RedCrab is amazing early-game and can stay viable as you progress through the game. Statistics Vitality: 95 Strength: 71 Guard: 76 Spirit: 108 Endurance: 128 Agility: 60 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: LilRedCrab Evolves into from: lvl. 33 Polls What do you think of RedCrab? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of RedCrab's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Main Island Creatures Category:Aqua-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Frost Coverage